The Date
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Daxter gets a date with the muse. Please be nice this is my very first fic ever.


The Date This is my first fiction about Jak & Daxter. Actually, this is my first fiction story ever! I really hope that you will enjoy. This story is about Daxter and he has a date and he's fuzzy. And, no I don't own J &D, just this story and the muse's and the sculptor's names. Hope you'll enjoy.:D  
  
The Date  
  
Daxter has always dreamed about going on a date mainly with Keria but now that he's an ottsel well... you get the idea. Jak could tell Daxter was down and Keria was also was also worried since he was her friend too. "Sigh", Jak I'm worried about Daxter I mean I'm the only girl here, and well I like Daxter but now since we're a thing he probably wont get a date now.'' explained Keria . "I'm worried too if only we could.... Wait I have an idea! Come over to my Uncles hut and I'll explain.''  
  
Keria went to Jak's hut since Daxter was asleep . "Okay how are we gonna solve Daxter's problem?" Asked Keria. "It's quite simple, remember the sculptors muse Sunny well the sculptor told me she has been extremely lonely and been looking for a boyfriend. So I was thinking maybe we should get them together.'' Jak concluded. Keria ran up to Jak and hugged him and said happily, "Oh Jak that is a wonderful idea you take care of Daxter I'll take care of Sunny oh this will be so romantic plus it will give us something to do.'' "So it's decided I mean I know Daxter will be so happy I know he really likes Sunny he thinks she's smart and sweet. These are his words not mine 'She looks really hot.' 'Said Jak.  
  
By morning Jak woke up Daxter. "Yo Daxter wake up I gotta get you ready 'cause I got you a hot date with a really cute, sweet, and smart girl that I think you'd really like." " Jak ya mean it I gotta get ready Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I dunno where to take her dude what am I gonna do?'' Daxter asked as he hung on Jak's shirt collar. "Don't worry about that I found a really romantic spot on the beach where you can watch the sun set." Jak replied calmly. So the boys set off to get Daxter ready for his date not to mention give him a bath. Keria saw the boys leave and she went to the sculptors hut. "Hey Tony um, can I talk to Sunny I think I've found her a boyfriend.'' "A sure dudet um Sunny is on my newest creation she will be very happy to hear this." Replied Tony. Keria went into Tony's hut to talk to Sunny. " Oh hello Keria how are you?" Asked Sunny. "Oh yes I was thinking maybe you should come over to my home so I could get you ready for a great date!'' Keria explained. So the girls said goodbye to Tony and left to Keria's hut.  
  
"So Jak what's she like?" Asked Daxter. "Well she is really nice and just be your self so ya know don't use any of your stupid lines" replied Jak. "She's really classy and can't stand guys that use idiotic picks up lines." "So what do I say?" Questioned Daxter. "Well say your smile lights up my sky, her fur has no comparison to the light of the sun, and her eyes are like sapphires and make the morning radiant." "Huhha you really want me to say that? You really want me to say that don't you?" Back with Keria and Sunny. Keria was brushing Sunny' s fur. "So Keria what is this guy like is he smart does he have a good sense of humor ?" Asked Sunny. "Well he makes me laugh and he will have a smart mouth but maybe you can help him." Replied Keria.  
  
It's finally dusk and you know what that means...That's right it's date time! Jak and Daxter were waiting for the girls. Daxter was looking suave his fur was brushed back, he smelled great, his goggles were all clean, over all he was one good looking ball of fuzz. Sunny and Keria were walking down the beach. Sunny was also looking good her fur was so shiny, and each hair was combed to near perfection. "Hello Daxter, I'm glad you'll be joining me at dinner this evening. Oh I also wanted to thank you and Jak for rescuing me from Misty Island ." "It was nothing and ah guess we should get ready to eat our dinner huh?" "Help her in her seat Daxter ." Keria urged as she whispered to him. In no time later Daxter rushed over to get the seat for Sunny. Sunny just smiled sweetly at Daxter he tried to act cool but when Sunny smiled at him his legs felt like Jell-O, his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and for one moment since he could remember he didn't know what to say. Jak walked over to a rock with a plate of food on it and brought it over to Sunny and Daxter. "Oh um-well look at the time come on Keria lets leave these two alone." Jak said as he grabbed Keria's wrist. "Oh yeah that's right we have to do that thing at that thing." Keria replied. The two walked down the beach but they didn't leave you see they found a spot where the both of them could look through and see how Daxter and Sunny were doing. "Wow! Look at that sunset it sure is pretty." Sunny remarked. "It is but your fur is much prettier to look at." Daxter said a little shakily. Sunny just blushed until her cheeks were as rosy pink like the shade of the sky. "So what we got here to eat? Hhhhmmm looks like some crab cakes with a side of salad." Said Daxter. Once they finished eating they were just talking by candlelight, the moon, and the stars. " Check out that moon it looks like a giant pearl doesn't it? "Asked Daxter. "Yeah and the stars look like diamonds." Sunny remarked. "They sure are beautiful. I always like to look at the night sky don't you Daxter?" "Yeah beautiful." Daxter whispered to himself. "I should probably go home now. Tony will be waiting." As the two walked back it was totally silent the only thing that could be heard were the waves crashing on the beach, and the crickets chirping their own love song. "Daxter I had a great time with you at dinner and I hope that we can do it again some time." Sunny told Daxter. "I had a great time too Sunny we should do this again." But before Daxter could say anything else he was being kissed by Sunny. Sunny walked to her hut and Daxter stood there for a while and thought about whet just happened and across his face you could see a very happy smile. Though he didn't say anything inside he was singing with joy "Wow she loves me!"  
  
Author note; well did you hate it like it? I know Daxter wasn't acting how he normally would but guess what I don't care so ha ha. R & R but go easy on me this is my first fic.; p And I don't care if you don't like crab cakes because I think they taste good. 


End file.
